Bleach Rumble
by RenesmeBBF
Summary: I've decided to make alittle mix of Bleach some other animes and here it is I dont know if it funny but there going on a trip and some people happen to poof in the van and at the HotSprings. You never know what might happen with ichigo and Rukia in a car.
1. Chapter 1

This story characters do not belong to me I hope you enjoy it and its lasts somewhere

This story characters do not belong to me I hope you enjoy it and its lasts somewhere. None of the amines belong to me either. This happens to not be in story form but in play form so: read well. Scene starts out in a car. With a little trip.

Kenny: I'm all out of love. I'm so lost without-

Ishida: Not to be the only one to notice but why is he singing…

Chad: No idea…

Rukia: I think he beat Ichigo finally o.o

Ichigo: -.- you don't have to remind him!

Kenny: I know you were right-

Ichigo: KENNY SHUT UP!!

Ishida: Well that was a good way to put it…

Hitsugaya: -.-' can we start driving now. I could have drive but no everyone thinks I'm still a kid.

Rangiku: But you are short…

Hitsugaya: I know!

(Hitsugaya has a very dark aura around him as he glares out the window)

Chad: someone's staff keeps poking me in the back…

Sakura: sorry '

(Everyone is looking at sakura)

Sakura: ''…

Everyone: who's that?

Sakura: ' ha ha… I'm sakura, and that's shoaran

Shoaran: Yo.

Everyone: And who's he!

Shoaran: -.-' she just said who I am!

Jinta: So one stinks.

(Jinta keeps digging his nose while everyone turns and looks at him)

Orhime: Would anyone like some cranberry cake with coconut frosting?

Chad: I ate already…

(Ishida pushes up his glasses)

Ishida: Not hungry

Ichigo: I'm driving!

Rukia: I had some cake this mourning.

Orhime: But we just woke you up Rukia? O.o when did u eat?

Rukia: Uh…ha um before you guys got there

(Everyone jumps when a poof appears on the back seat)

Miaka: O.O were is it? Weres Yui- (Miaka sniffs the air and drools over to Orhime)

Orhime: o.o who are you?

Miaka: Miaka. Can I have that cake?

Orhime: Sure.

Miaka: (Eating the cake) Yummy!

(Everyone's making puking faces behind Orhime)

Miaka: O.O why you guys making faces?

Orhime: huh? (Orhime turns around) what faces?

(Everyone smiles innocent smiles)

Ichigo: -.- I'm trying to drive here…

(Another poof on the back seat)

Temaki: HARUHI!! O.O wait a minute! Wasn't I just jumping off a bridge for haruhi?

Chad: Is it me or am I the only one getting cramped

Ishida: No it's not just you

Temaki: And who are you guys?

(Another poof and haruhi lands in temaki's lap)

Temaki: HARUHI!! Didn't you fall over a bridge?

Haruhi: Not sure senpai…

Hitsugaya: -.- how did I get stuck between the bowling balls!!

(Everyone looks at Hitsugaya and stares, because he's between Orhime and Rangiku

Ichigo: -.- I'm never taking any of you on a trip with me…ever again!

Well that all or chapter 1 thank you review and hope for chapter 2

Renge: -.- and I wasn't in there why?

Naohi-chan: -.- I didn't get there yet

Renge: Well get to it!

Naohi-chan: I'm getting there I'm getting there

Renge: Review so I can be in the story!! I want to kill Ichigo quote quote

Naohi-chan: Definitely not putting you in the story.

Renge: Say something?

Naohi-chan: Nope nothing at all

Just tired (fake yawn yawn)

Renge: Yea you better be

Gin: Just review…

Tamahome: Shut up you fricken clown!

Naohi-chan: Another night another dream…but always dummies -.-'


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2 of Bleach Rumble: Hopes you enjoy Read well

_**Welcome to Chapter 2 of Bleach Rumble: Hopes you enjoy Read well. It's longer then the first one.**_

_**Naohi-chan: Welcome! Ok drinks candy set! Lets get ready- **_

_**Renge: I better be in this chapter!**_

_**Naohi-chan: And if not -.-?**_

_**Momo: what happened?**_

_**Naohi-chan: Oh Momo hey! Your going to be in this chapter **_

_**Momo: Really o.o!**_

_**Naohi-chan: Yea! OK LETS START!**_

_**Renge: (He got ignored so easily) . . .**_

_**Chapter 2: The vacation spot.**_

_Orhime: It's so big!_

_Manager: Yes they truly are (manager not starring at the vacation spot)_

_Ichigo: Ishida? _

_Ishida: Be my guess._

_(Ichigo beats up the manager)_

_Momo: O.O HITSUGAYA! Welcome everyone! (Momo bows)_

_Hitsugaya: -.- no one told me Momo would be here!_

_And Ichigo since you're the creator the trip I'm guessing you should have told me but you didn't!_

_(Ichigo runs away when Hitsugaya uses his Bankai)_

_Chad: They'll be a while._

_Momo: Shall we go in?_

_Jinta: -.- or being a while were is Urahara-san? _

_(Renge comes out the vacation spot)_

_Renge: Momo these kimonos are for the girls to right- -.- ich-I-go_

_Ichigo: REN-GE! Wait a minute . you work here?_

_Renge: -.- yes I do_

_Sakura: I think I'm stuck in the seat…_

_Rangiku: huh? Oh ooh sorry sakura!_

_(A teardrop is on the side of Hitsugaya head) _

_Momo: Ok everyone drop the clothes and put on the kimonos and the sandals._

_Everyone: WHAT!!_

_Momo: is there something wrong?_

_Ichigo: Well the fact that we have to undress here-_

_(Ishida pushes up his glasses)_

_Ishida: Precisely. Are there any bathrooms we may be able to use-_

_Ichigo and Ishida: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING DONT STRIP HERE!! _

_(Everyone looks at Ichigo and ishida)_

_Ichigo: like I said -.- I'm never taking you guys to the hot springs ever again._

_Ishida: I'm going to find a bathroom…_

_Rangiku: I don't here singing…Weres Kenny?_

_Rukia: I was thinking the same thing…_

_Kenny: (Appears behind Rukia has a evil glint in his eye) Weres Ichigo I would like to fight again._

_Rukia: (Gulps and turns around) In the Bathroom_

_Kenny: (walks away carrying sword on his shoulder and laughing evilly)_

_(Rukia walks towards the hot springs with Orhime and Rangiku)_

_Jinta: Can we go- never mind I'll go eat by my self_

_(Jinta gets picked up)_

_I forgot his name I'll check on that one_

_Jinta: Put me down Buyakuya! -.- Not the name I was looking for_

_Buyakuya: Weres my sister?_

_Jinta: -.- how would I know?_

_(Buyakuya pulls out him sword an Jinta stares)_

_Jinta: (sigh) What a bother…she went into the woman hot springs._

_Buyakuya: Well Played._

_Jinta: But- HEY That's FOR WOMAN ONLY!!_

_Sakura: I'll handle it! (RUNS AFTER HIM)_

_(A huge boom sounds then a crackle and poof)_

_Sharoan: -.-. . ._

_Jinta: -.-. . ._

_(Buyakuya appears behind Jinta with a shadow over his head)_

_Buyakuya: You never told me she was IN the hot spring. (Using a very cold and scary voice but a calm face)_

_Jinta: I tried to tell you._

_(Buyakuya pulls out his sword and says Bankai)_

_Jinta: (gulps) Opps…_

_Chad: I'll be in the bathroom…changing_

_Miaka: Haruhi and me will be in girl's bathroom._

_Temaki: Farewell HARUHI!!_

_Haruhi: -.-__'__ yea _

_**Renge: What the Hell was that!**_

_**Naohi-chan: You said you wanted to be in it so badly so I switched yours long parts in future chapters and made you go in chapter 2 for a short time.**_

_**Renge: That's not-**_

_**Naohi-chan: -.- no buts about it its done already**_

_**Renge: Give me that keyboard!!**_

_**Naohi-chan: No! It's my fan fic I can do whatever I want with it!**_

_**(Run run)**_

_**Gin: It's exciting to watch .**_

_**Tamahome: Wipe that smile off your face you hyperlink**_

_**Gin: Bleeeeh (sticks tongue out) **_

_**Naohi-chan: -.- anyway… Review plzzz hope you enjoy it I might write a chapter 3 maybe. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and were back again for chapter 3

_**Hello and were back again for chapter 3! Of Bleach Rumble!**_

_**Ok same old same old. **_

_**Naohi-chan: Welcome!**_

_**Gin: Don't put me in this chapter.**_

_**Naohi-chan: Sure sure! (smiling evilly to myself)**_

_**Gin: Just start already!**_

_**In the Girls Hot Springs:**_

Sakura: So Haruhi if your suppose to be a boy in this quote on quote host club why are you in the girls hot springs.

_Haruhi: (Taps head with fist) No idea._

_Rangiku: Orhime can you move over. My Bombs need room._

_Orhime: But my bowl balls need room too._

_(Orhime and Rangiku are both trying to get room)_

_Rukia: -.- is it just me or is the heat going to there boobs._

_Haruhi: It's not just you_

_Momo: Did you guys use the soaps I gave you?_

_Rangiku: Oh I forgot about mines!_

_Orhime: Me too!_

_(They both stand up and the water sinks back down 4 feet)_

_Sakura: O.O. . . . . _

_Haruhi: Ø.Ø . . . ._

_Miaka: huh? Were did all the water go! O.O BIG ROUND THINGS!_

_Rangiku: Never seen some before? Unlike your raisins…_

_Miaka: Raisins…_

_(Miaka has a cold moment and passes out in the hot springs)_

_Haruhi: I think I've lost my ability to be a club member anymore…_

_Rukia: Just go get the soap_

_Orhime: Ok ill get it. You stay here Rangiku._

_(Orhime runs back in to get the soap)_

_Sakura: …She's fast _

_Rukia: I guess all that gym with Taski pays off…_

_Rangiku: Wrong. That's not Orhime that Kon. He dresses up to get out on the field._

_Haruhi: Ok. Lets just relax and have fun._

_**In the boys Hot Springs:**_

Kon: So can I go over now.

_Renge: -.- no_

_Ichigo: Why is he even here -.-__'_

Kon: Can I peek.

_Renge: -.- no_

_Jinta: Who took my soap!_

_Kenny: I threw it over to the girls._

_Ishida: And you would something without thinking why?_

_Kenny: Say something?_

_(Kenny towers over Ishida with a dark shadow over him)_

_(Ishida pushes his glasses back up his nose)_

_Ishida: Nothing at all._

_Kenny: Thought so._

_Ichigo: -.- jeez ishida you sure a hell of a coward._

_(Ishida turns around and yells at Ichigo)_

_Ishida: What is my bow going to do with the sword?_

_Ichigo: Blow a hole in it. Unless you're a real weak person._

_Ishida: Maybe you should stop resting around and fight him yourself._

_Kenny: That's a great idea Glasses-kun _

_Ishida: (He calls me the same name his lutinent does)_

_Chad: …_

_Shoaran: can someone pass me a towel -.-_

_Jinta: No_

_Shoaran: And why not? (Getting irritated)_

_Jinta: If I don't get my soap you don't get a towel._

_Shoaran: And how's that my problem._

_Jinta: Because I need soap._

_Ichigo: -.- can you two stop fricken arguing!_

_Jinta: …_

_Shoaran: …_

_(From other side singing) Sakura: __**A never ending dream a dream of you I believe I receive the sight of you tonight I wanna hide my feelings to…**_

Shoaran: … SAKURA STOP SINGING! IT'S TERRIBLE! (Lying his teeth out)Sakura: SHUT UP!!

_Jinta: It doesn't sound terrible. Probably sounds better then yours…_

_Shoaran: Shut up!_

_Hitsugaya: It didn't sound that bad…_

_Momo: SAY SOMETHING HITSUGAYA!!_

_Hitsugaya: Nope nothing at all._

Kenny: Were did Ichigo go?

_Temaki: I don't want to see that Spike hair-senpai_

_Kenny: (Towering over Temaki) Since when did I become your senpai?_

_Temaki: huh? When? Never!_

_Ichigo: Is Chad the only one enjoying this?_

_Chad: Yep._

_(Everyone starring at Chad)_

_Chad: …__'_

Gin: I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves Renge: Gin! ..Wait what are you doing here? Ishida: Precisely what I was thinking when he got in the trunk before we-Ichigo: Could you guy's fricken shut up and relax!

(Everyone starring at Ichigo)

_Ichigo: …__'_

Temaki: I Agree! As I host I shall-

_(Ichigo sends Temaki a glare)_

_Temaki: I'm not here_

_Ichigo: Good._

_**Gin: You put me in it!**_

_**Naohi-chan: I know wasn't it great!**_

_**(Me and Gin hugging)**_

_**Renge: -.- She gave you one sentence!**_

_**Gin: So?**_

_**Renge: The Keyword One sentence.**_

_**Gin: (smiling) Unlike you I am happy with one sentence.**_

_**Renge: Yea-right buddy try that on another fool.**_

_**Naohi-chan: …'**_

_**Tamahome: Is the hyperlink still here!**_

_**Gin: Yea over there in the corner.**_

_**Tamahome: That's a Gagi**_

_**Aizen: Is someone bothering Gin?**_

_**Naohi-chan: This the season to die happy. I will die die die. **_

_**Gin: o.o you can sing. (Me gapping at Gin's eyes open)**_

_**Tamahome: Only some people can sing and she as hell cant.**_

_**Naohi-chan: (smiling boredly) I just decided not put Tamahome in the story. Won't Miaka be so unhappy.**_

_**Tamahome: Ill be good!**_

_**Naohi-chan: Now that's better. Ok, so Review so I will write chapter 4! If it's so good. Future Chapters will be rated M.**_

_**Thank you and hope for more!**_


End file.
